The present invention relates to the field of transportation including vehicles, more specifically, an adaptation of an optical signaling device that illuminates the rear of the vehicle.
This disclosure is concerned an optical signaling device that is configured for use with an automobile 161. The automobile 161 further comprises an electrical system 162. The electrical system 162 provides DC electrical power that is used for the operation of the lights of the automobile 161. The electrical system 162 further comprises an electrical ground 169. The automobile 161 is a commercially available device that falls within the regulatory jurisdiction of the National Highway Transportation Safety Administration within the United States Department of Transportation. For the purposes of this disclosure, the relevant regulatory standards regarding an optical signaling device for an automobile 161 is found within the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (49CFR571). The Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard is commonly abbreviated as FMVSS. The standards contained within the FMVSS are similar to are similar to Canadian motor vehicle standards. Within the FMVSS, section 108 (49CFR571.108) concerns itself with lights and signaling devices associated with the automobile 161. The FMVSS requires that an automobile 161 be equipped with a plurality of brake lights 163 and a plurality of backup lights 164. Each of the plurality of brake lights 163 is electrically connected to a brake light switch 165. The brake light switch 165 is interlocked with the brake system of the automobile 161 such that the brake light switch 165 closes to illuminate each of the plurality of brake lights 163 when the brake pedal of the automobile 161 is depressed. Each of the plurality of backup lights 164 is electrically connected to a backup light switch 166. The backup light switch 166 is interlocked with the transmission of the automobile 161 such that the backup light switch 166 closes to illuminate each of the plurality of backup lights 164 when the transmission of the automobile 161 is placed in a setting to allow for travel in the reverse direction. The brake light switch 165 if further defined with a brake light lead 167 which electrically connects the brake light switch 165 to the plurality of brake lights 163. The backup light switch 166 further comprises a backup light lead 168 which electrically connects the backup light switch 166 to the plurality of backup lights 164.